A flight to remember
by maroulitsa
Summary: Percy and his best friend Nico decided to go on a trip to Greece, but what will happen to these demigods during the flight,what new people will they meet,clue a blonde hair girl with gray eyes (yeah the one you think is)...read the story to find out the rest...first story don't be too harsh... Review as much as you like...:)
1. ch1-Percy POV

A Flight To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, i wish but not :(

Percy POV

RING RING RING...7:30

"Perceus Jackson if you don't wake up this instant i'm gonna feed these pancakes to Ms. O'leary".

"I'm coming mom".

My wonderful mother always has a way to wake up in the morning especially if there is an important thing to do which by the way reminds of the fact that today I have to get on a plane.

Brrrrr...

Even the thought of just getting on the plane gives me goosebumps all over my body.

I'm sorry i haven't even introduce myself and I'm already rambling .My name is Percy Jackson, 20 years old and I'm a demigod. Now you are wondering what a demigod is well it's pretty complicated to explain you without you getting a headache. Well in a nutshell I'm half-mortal, half-god. Before you start asking question on whether if my dad is THE God(well I don't know if he exists), I should propably tell you that my dad is Poseidon , yes the one and only if you know about the greek myths then you propably know him if not there is always google. I'm joking haha. Yeah lame joke.

Anyway, waking up in the morning isn't always the easiest task for me to do even when I was growing up.I always got late for school and get detention. What can I say I've always been a troublemaker constantly changing schools and staff, but it wasn't my fault….. anyways changing the subject. I woke up after my mom's threat by the way she's the sweetest person ever to exist her name is Sally Blofis Yeah my mom got married again after that man of scum….but that is for another story to be told.

Anyways , I ate breakfast and then I had to get ready for my trip. You are wondering where I was going . Well I was going to Greece . Yeah THE Greece. I had always wanted to go since you know I'm part greek god and you know always heard good stuff about it and my friends always told about how beautiful the girls over there I had to see for myself you know. And here was my chance.

There's although a downside to my dream. I'm afraid of airplanes . Part of my fear comes from the part that my father's brother, Zeus, (yeah the lord of the sky), is very territorial about his domain so I have just been on a plane only ones. The good part is that I was gonna go with my cousin Nico di Angelo , son of Hades, who would also gonna have a problem with that so if we're gonna fall we were gonna fall together.

So back to the story, as I was waiting for my mother to the car I text Nico to see if he was awake ,which would be a miracle, but apparently he had awaken and he was already in the airport waiting for me. When we arrived to the airport my mom said her goodbyes,which included a lot hugs and kisses(after all I am mommas little boy) and when she finally left I accidentally bumped into someone and I have to say that that exact time the fates have been on my side. She was so beautiful she could surpass Aphrodite in beauty(don't tell her I said that), she had blonde princess curls that all I wanted to do is play with them, but the thing amazed me more than less was her startling gray eyes. They were looking at you like they were calculating you but the more you were looking at them the more you were captivated in them. She was looking me like was saying something to me but I just couldn't hear, after a while she just took her things and left I'm that stupid, STUPID I let her go without saying anything. Arghhhhh

Well after that I picked up my things and left to go find Nico and I saw him talking to a black-haired girl and he seemed to be having a lot of fun so I didn't to screw it up for him. When he spotted me he introduced me the girl he was talking, apparently her was Thalia she didn't say her last name but I didn't thought it was weird at all, later I would find what was weird about that ,but that's a little too early to tell you . She said she was going to Greece too with her best friend,Annabeth, who wanted so badly to see the Parthenon she was crazy about architecture and wanted to be an architect when she graduated. To tell the true I thought she would be a total freak when she showed up and at the exact time the girl I bumped into came and introduced herself as Annabeth….


	2. ch2-Annabeth POV

A Flight To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson... :(

**Annabeth POV**

5…4….3…2…1….

RING RING RING…

Yeah I have again beaten my alarm clock. It's not like I wake up like that every morning (which I do) it's just that today I'm finally fulfilling my long time dream. You're wondering what is it and does it have to do with. Well you have two guesses and the clues are it has to do something with plane and the country that the Parthenon is.

So if you guessed right , yeah I'm going to Greece…..:)

It was like a wish come true when I won this lottery which had as gift this trip and the best part is that I could bring another person so who better than your best friend, Thalia.

Oh my goodness I haven't introduced myself. My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm 18 years old and a demigod or half-blood(whichever term you like to use), daughter of the goddess Athena. No whatever you say I'm not crazy the gods are very real.

Anyways, due to my mother's powers I'm a straight A student at school, but being a demigod has its flaws. ADHD and dyslexia are a pack with being a demigod and trying to live a normal life isn't the easiest, but they are useful during fights with monsters. Yeah you heard right monsters like the Minotaur or the Furies (do me a favor don't ever call them by their names if you don't want to be pulverized).

But to continue with my story, yeah I'm going to Greece and today is gonna be an amazing a day for me. If only I knew…

My disasters started like this, first I couldn't find my passport during the check I did to things for the trip, even though I have packed up a week ago and before you get to any conclusions no I'm not a freak I just like to be organized like all children of Athena do. Eventually I found out that Thalia, my best friend who was going with me, just took it in order to have fun by watching me getting crazy, oh she's gonna get it don't worry Athena always has a plan.

After that incident, while Thalia and I were going to get a cab it started raining and guess what no umbrella. It was a miracle that we found one quickly in New York so we didn't get too wet.

But the worst of all these happened at the airport. Thalia left without a notice and I had to pay the taxi driver all by myself(oh she's gonna get it hard) and I had to carry her luggage too. But that's not the worst part while I was going inside the airport a guy crushed into me and all my things were splattered all other the place.

Apparently he wasn't such an asshole he helped me pick up my stuff of course it his fault that we crashed together so it was the best thing he could do.

When I lifted my head to see him I have to say that for the first time in my life I was speechless. He was like a god (don't ever mention I said that you know due the people above), he had jet black hair and he had a muscular tan body, which you could see through his t-shirt that hugged his body, but I have to say that the thing about him that captivate me was his eyes, sea-green eyes, almost like the sea, you could easily get lost in them.

I realized I was staring at him for about two minutes so I tried to not keep up with it so as not to freak him out and I made it only to realize that he was staring me back. I tried to thank him but he didn't respond to me so I thought he was just like anyone else just wants to get in my pants, which instantly infuriated me so I just left him there and went to search for Thalia.

I found her talking to a nice young man, with black hair, which was pretty odd because Thalia didn't talk to anyone that easily who didn't know him, but the most shocking thing about all that was that she seemed to some kind of flirting with him. You will ask how I know that. Well I'm just good at reading body language and Thalia was always stiff when she was around others but she was relaxed and the most important she laughed. Yeah she was laughing.

Oh my god I have to take a picture of that for blackmailing purposes of course she's not gonna terrorize me anymore with that picture from my first ballet lesson(don't ask about it).

I just took the picture and left so as to leave them alone. I was happy for her, she hadn't been like that since _him_ and she deserved the best, she had a pretty shaken up childhood but that's another story.

Anyways, I left them alone for a few minutes but then our flight was announced so I went to find her. She was with the guy that she was talking before but there was another person beside him, whose I didn't get to see his face because he had his back at me. Thalia introduced me to her 'new friend', his name was Nico and then the other person turned to reveal the guy I bumped into.

He looked me kind of amused and then he said "I believe we have met. By the way my name is Percy Jackson and you might be…."

"Annabeth" and that's when all started...


	3. ch3-Nico POV

A flight to remember

Disclaimer: pffffff...If only i had thought Percy jackson faster Than Rick...:(

Nico POV

Wow Percy seems to know Thalia's friend. That's weird he hasn't even mentioned anything to me and I'm his best friend other than the fact that we're cousins.

Yeah we're cousins…My dad and his dad are brothers, which means that I'm a demigod too.

Well I think it's time to introduce myself. My name is Nico di Angelo I'm 18 years old and I'm the son of Maria di Angelo and Hades. Before you get into rather fast conclusions no I'm not crazy the gods do exist and the living proof to that is Percy .

Only if you could see his amazing powers you would be awestruck . Even I a child of the big three are jealous of him.

But I'm pretty awesome myself.

Let's get a little back and tell you how I get to know him.

Well , everything started during World War II, there was this prophesy that stated that a child of the Big Three would possibly destroy the world as we know it, so Zeus declared that any child of the Big Three must go to Camp Half-Blood in order to train but he had different prospects in this matter. So my father decided to hide my sister, Bianca, and I in the Underwold but it didn't work out my mom died that day and we were sent in this hotel, Lotus Hotel, who goes in there doesn't want to live and stay in the age that he was brought in.

After about 70 years(yeah I'm that old), give or take, a lawyer was sent to take us out of there and took us in this boarding school were we stayed until Grover, a friend of Percy and I who is a satyr, and Percy came to our rescue and took us to Camp Half-blood.

My sister decided to join the Hunters of Artemis, which are a dozen adolescent girls who have renounced the company of men and are eternal maidens, which means that they are immortal.

At first I was pretty angry with my sisters decision, I even held a grudge to her (shocking for a child of Hades), but eventually due to Percy's stubbornness I forgave her after all she was my sister. Artemis lets her come to see me every now and then but it's not the same. Thankfully, Percy convinced his mother (which didn't take too much) to let me stay with them, after all I was only 10 years old. But when I grew a little older I decided to take my life into action and stay on my own.

So I did. And I have to say it was lonely but it's the best fun ever. I recommend it if you are too untidy.

Anyways after this short break, let's get back to our story.

Percy explained to Thalia and I how they bumped into each other and it was obvious that Annabeth was a little irritated by that, because when he mentioned that she gave him the most deathfull glare that there is on earth. Mental note I must never irritate that girl or I might be found in a dark alley dead. Spooky….

Anyways, I was really glad about that because it would get me to be closer to Thalia. I know I might have a crush on her, love at first sight if you like, and in my case it was true.

My first meeting with her was some kind similar to that of Percy and Annabeth, except for the death glares (from Annabeth mostly). It was crowded inside the airport and accidentally someone pushed and I fell on of her. I was awestruck immediately, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She spiked black hair and the most beautiful sky blue eyes I have ever seen.

I said sorry for bumping into her and she seemed a little pissed at first but she saw the man pushing so she said that it was all good. We started talking after that she told about her, we had actually a lot in common, her favorite band was Green Day and she liked the color black, which was mine too(not because I'm emo or because my dad is Hades, I just like it).

Eventually, Percy came and the rest you know it. Dang how much would I like to be in the same seat with Thalia but no I had to stick with that moron for cousin (I love you buddy).

As our flight was announced we all went together in the gate and boarded the plane and went to look for our seats. Apparently our seats were close together so we would be able to talk to each other.

Percy and I sat down for the flight to take off and I have to say that it was the hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life. Percy was so afraid he was nearly going to wet his pants, which he did during some turbulences (I have blackmailing picture of that don't tell him anything).

After some time Percy finally fell asleep and I decided to steal a glance to see what Thalia was doing. See saw and motioned for me to go to the bathroom and the moment I stood up I saw someone else motioning and I had I bad feeling about it.

The person followed me to the bathroom and it was a she and she told me with an evil smile " Nicholas di Angelo prepare to see your death…."

But the most confusing thing was that when I was about to raise my sword, a stygian iron sword, and fight her she disintegrated and behind her was Thalia with a celestial bronze sword.

But what confused me the most was that she looked at me and just said "Hi…."


	4. ch4-Thalia POV

A flight to remember

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ...dang

Thalia POV

I am not the kind of person that is usually confused but right I have to say that I have a freaking headache and I'm pretty pissed. Ironic right I pissed. Annie has so many things to explain.

By the way hi I'm Thalia, 18 years old and don't freak out but I'm demigod, if you don't know what it is then it's your own business, so back off.

For those of you who know what it is then you're wondering who my parent is, aren't I right? Well, I'll give you a clue; his name starts with Z and ends with s and he is the most powerful god ever. Yes it's Zeus how did you find it out, you must pretty smart to find that all by yourselves (cue irony).

Anyway, Annie is acting a little strange since we met with those two guys, Nico and Percy, I might to interrogate her in order to find out. Piece of cake…..

We were on the airplane at that time so I decided to start my master plan and find out what was bothering me. So I started a chit chat with her but she saw right through me because I never chit chat, I rather fall from a skyscraper than do that and that says a lot.

"So Annie, how do you like the flight so far?" I said and by only that she understood what I wanted to find out, damn that she is my best friend for years she knows me like the palm of her hand (she actually does know it , don't ask me how daughter of Athena thing). She just said "what do you want Thalia?"

I some kind hate when she does that but I tried to play it cool and said "Why do I have to want something just talk to you?" "No but you never really ask things like that and we both know it so spill it out now so I can sleep in peace" damn she's so smart.

" Ok you're right I want to know something" "really eh I didn't understand it""haha really funny Annie so why are you looking Nico's friend like that I know that he bumped into you but it was just an accident…." While I was saying this I saw that Annabeth had a little blush in her cheeks oh my god he liked him.

"Annie, do you like him?" "No I don't" "Yeah right that's why you blushed a couple minutes ago right?" "THALIA" "Don't deny it I know you know since we were 10 years old you can't hide anything from me" "Ok if I tell you, you will have to tell me about Nico"

At that I just couldn't say anything. What about Nico? Yeah he was I pretty good looking guy, with his beautiful obsidian eyes and his muscular body. Oh my god was I checking him out. I haven't checked out a guy since _him_. That bastard! He ripped my heart why am I thinking about him right now. Stop it Thalia you are just gonna hurt yourself more.

"Thalia do you hear me? Thalia… "Annabeth nearly shouted at me, I zoned out again and she would like explaining for that. _God_.

My brilliant answer to her was "Huh…." and from then on all Hades just exploded." Oh my god you really like him, you even blushed and you zone out come on tell me admit it you will feel much better if you do, huh?" "Ok but the same stands for you you're gonna tell me about Percy, is that a deal?" "Fine…" "Ok yes" "what yes Thalia?" "you know that was a pretty stupid question for a child of Athena right" "Hey I'm not stupid and you know it, so you like him ""I just told you so, so you?"

"You know it's kind of complicated I think I have strong feelings for him but I haven't decided if they are positive or negative yet you know.""so what are you gonna do" "Um I don't know you know it's kind of complicated since I'm a demigod and he is a mortal I don't think there is something that's gonna happen between us""I understand it's like that for me too, but who knows"

After that small talk that we had Annie decided to sleep for a bit, after all it was a long flight till we landed in Greece , and I just brought out my cd player and listened to some music, Green Day of course, but I couldn't concentrate I would always look to the seats that Percy and Nico were in and watch what Nico was doing. I might have a little tiny very little crush on him but what Annabeth said was true we were demigods and it might risky to have a relationship with a mortal, but his eyes they were like they knew what I wanted what I desired , I never felt like that for anyone not even _him_.

As I was watching him, I saw him moving and looking directly at me. My only thoughts that exact moment were , Oh my god, oh my god he's watching me which was pretty weird because I never have acted like that ever.

He smiled at me and I told him to meet me at the bathroom, because I actually missed talking to him. He stood up first and left but something weird caught my eye, some woman stood up at the same time that Nico stood and followed him. But that was not the actually was weird, the thing that was that she smiled evilly and her tongue was like the one of a snake.

Monster…

She was going after Nico because he was with me. Oh my god (wow I'm referring to him a lot lately) I had to rescue him.

I followed her to the bathroom and I sneaked behind without her realizing it, I heard her say "Nicholas di Angelo prepare to die" how did she know he's full name except if he was a…. oh my god(here it is again).

Before she attacked him I took my celestian bronze sword out( it's the only kind of thing that can kill monsters, and stick it to her chest and she disintegrated.

Nico just stood there watching me and the only thing that came in my freaking mind to say was "Hi…" . How pathetic is that?

He looked at me kind of shocked and just said "You're a demigod too?"


	5. ch5-Percy POV

A flight to remember

**Thank you so much for your reviews and stuff i hope you enjoy the story as much as i like writing it... :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ :(

Percy POV

Oh how sweet it is to just relax and sleep but why did it have to be on a plane.

I hate planes…

Thank god Nico is with me. He calmed me down but the thoughts of the plane crashing down haven't left my mind at all. Arrghhhhh

Why did I have to be a demigod and be a threat to the king of the gods couldn't I just be a normal guy. But the truth is that it has its benefits.

I suppose everyone wanted to ride a Pegasus, yeah the flying horse, who supposedly is my half brother (just don't ask you are gonna get a headache), it feels amazing just flying it's amazing I recommend it.

And yes Zeus' territory is the sky but Pegasus is a neutral part due to the fact that my dad created them.

Actually I have my one Pegasus, named Blackjack, his one and only occupation is eating doughnuts and roaming here and there, with nothing to worry him, other than the fact that he is immortal.

Lucky bastard…

I decided to take a nap during the flight and told Nico to wake me if anything happened.

I have to say that I had one of the most perfect naps ever in history and my dreams had only one thing inside and that is Medusa, haha gotcha; I'm kidding of course they were ones of that wonderful but strict girl I just met.

I don't know why I think about her so much. From the moment I saw her she has stolen my mind (not that I had much), I just can't stop thinking about her. I don't know I might l….- bah no It's too soon for something like this, I don't even know her, we just met but she's so….ahhhh Percy stop rambling you don't even know If she feels anything for you, stop hoping.

It's not gonna happen like it happened with her. No you're not gonna be humiliated again. She destroyed you, she left you with nothing, she ripped your heart and soul and all you did was love her.

Ok stop it right now all this belongs to the past. Never again…

So let's get back to Annabeth, no Percy don't fall for her. Ah crap. Just wake up.

I woke up eventually and saw that neither Nico nor Thalia were in their seats. He is such a lucky bastard, every time he gets the girl he wants, but he has never experienced the feeling of being loved, something is gonna change this time I feel it.

Anyways, I was looking towards Annabeth's way and I saw that she was fast asleep. How could she do that on an airplane, I envy her.

She was so peaceful while she was sleeping it was like a baby sleeping, so calm and beautiful, I just wanted to go seat beside her and just hug her, feel her warmth and touch her hand and kiss her.

Stop it Percy don't push things, she might not feel the same for you. End of discussion.

She apparently woke up during my battle between my inner thoughts and was looking to see where Thalia was, but she just laughed. Maybe she understood that she was with Nico because she turned.

The moment she locked eyes with it was like all around the airplane fireworks were erupting, it was so amazing. Blue versus grey.

Without thinking I just stood up and went next to her empty seat.

She looked me a little confused but with a look I just couldn't understand, it was so intoxicating I couldn't leave my eyes from her. I asked her to sit and she said yes but only until Thalia would show up.

And like that I started a pretty casual conversation. "Listen I'm really sorry about before I wasn't looking and there was so many people I couldn't see you know…" "Look it's all ok I'm sorry too I just didn't have the most enjoyable morning at all let's just say that my day didn't start quite good at all" and after she finished this she gave the most wonderful smile there is ever in the world. I couldn't but give her my famous grin.

And like that we started talking, getting to know about each other. She was two years younger from me, but in love and hate age doesn't matter (wow I'm becoming a poet). She told me she wanted to become an architect when she graduated, that was the true reason that wanted to come to Greece other than the fact that she was half greek from her mother's side (how could I know).

We actually had a lot in common despite the age difference, not that it was that big. I could easily imagine my life with her, but that couldn't happen. She was a mortal, she would be in constant danger beside me and I could never ask her to do something like that for me, I'm too loyal.

After some more talking and bonding Thalia and Nico came back, I wonder what were they doing if you know what I mean, and Thalia wanted her seat, she didn't ask she demanded it like everything belonged to her.

I knew from that moment that we wouldn't be in the greatest terms with this woman. So I just went back to my seat and found Nico with the most confusing smile in the world.

"So Nico have you seen yet the unicorn that is floating around you or not?" "eh what unicorn?" "you're stupid!""you're the one talking"

"Yeah anyway what happened with Thalia you were gone for a long time" "nothing in particular you two were sleeping, we were bored and wanted someone to talk too, oh and a monster attacked me and Thalia killed it" "So you just talked it yeah right? " "You are a doofus, I just told that a monster attacked me and Thalia killed it and you're still asking about that?"

Ok I was the most stupidest guy in the whole world. Wait….

"Did you just say that Thalia killed the monster? That means that she is a d…."


	6. ch6-Annabeth POV

A flight to remember

**A/N** J**ust to warn you guys this chapter sucks and i'm sorry about it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ

Annabeth POV

That's the first thing that came in my mind when I heard about Nico.

_OMG…_

As son of Hades, a freaking son of Hades, I can't believe it. What happened to the pact between them? Only Poseidon, which is ironic, kept his oaf and mom always was swearing him.

It was always expected from Zeus to do something like that (sorry Thalia), but Hades there must be something else going on and It's itching me to find it.

Oh why do I have to be a daughter of Athena, not that I don't like it, it's just in moments like these that I hate it.

"Annie, are you ok?" "Huh…" "You haven't spoken from the moment I told you about Nico" "oh I'm fine Thalia, just thinking about stuff"" like always""shut up"

"How are you doing Thalia? You know he is your cousin, it will be kind of weird, you know…""Annie both you and I know that gods don't have DNA so there is nothing wrong with it, but my dad's not gonna like it at all""and what are you going to do if he finds it out?"

"I'm gonna party, I've been waiting for ever to get back at him for everything so it going to be fun"

That girl must be the incarnation of devil itself. With her punk clothes and stuff I could easily have mistaken her to be Nico's sister, they look so much alike, and it's weird. Must be the cousin thing.

After some more talking and stuff, I decided to go back to sleep (god I sleep a lot), but I hope I didn't this time.

It was the weirdest dream ever, Percy and I were walking down the beach, possibly a beach in Greece, and we were having a wonderful time together. We made sand castles, swam just having fun.

You must be wondering why is it strange. Well, it all went wrong when sat down in the sand and just staring at each other, even in dreams I must say that I'm get still lost in his eyes.

After some time, I started to lean forward, I wanted so badly to kiss him even in my dream, but I was a little afraid that he didn't feel the same. All my doubts were ceased when I saw him leaning too.

It was the perfect moment; everything was calm and just right. We were half way there and about to kiss, our lips were about to be captured.

And then was the moment that everything went wrong….

There was a piercing noise that we both heard and moved our heads to see what it was and I have to say it scared me to death.

There was this huge wave coming towards us, but Percy didn't seem to be worried I told him that we have to leave, but he said that it was alright.

Then suddenly the wave had increased speed and was about to hit us but Percy by waving his hands somehow seem to stop it. I was speechless how did he do that.

And that was not the most scaring thing. My mom appeared right after that and started yelling to me, because I dated the sea spawn. I didn't date any sea spawn, she must have lost it( love you mommy).

While I was about to speak she just raised her spear and attacked Percy and that was when I woke up.

Thalia was sleeping peacefully right next to me (that lucky bitch), murmuring Nico's name, a young love. But my dream was still torturing me, was it a demigod dream or just regular, will my mother always be against every guy that I'm with.

Not that Percy and I were together, but you know what I mean. I turned my head to see if Percy was alright, after all going after my mom was not an easy task.

He was panting like had a nightmare, I wonder what made him be like that. His eyes weren't the same sea-green color, they somehow changed, darker than usual and his had only one emotion written across it, fear. But for what.

With a quick move he moved his head and looked right at my direction. It was like magic, when he saw that I was safe and sound he gave the most dashing smile I have ever seen.

He eyes turned into their regular color and he just shined, I don't know how to describe how amazing he looked.

We had a staring contest for a couple of minutes (maybe hours) but it was ruined from none other than Thalia. Why does she always have to ruin everything?

"Em Annie you're drooling!" by instinct I move my hand to wipe the drool my mouth but I realized there was none, oh she's so gonna get it wait and see.

"Oh my god you fell for it, what are looking anyway with such fascination" she just followed my direction and saw him. Percy turned his head in the opposite direction but not fast enough for Thalia not to notice.

She just smirked and went back to bed not before giving her most annoying i-know-it-all kind of look.

I spent the rest of the flight, about two hours or so, watching this greek film that played in the airplane, I have to say it was pretty funny. Thank for knowing greek or else I would just have been like any other tourist just nodding to anything greek they heard.

After those two ours it was already morning and we have just arrived in greek soil. And I must say it was amazing I have never seen so much in my entire life, it was like we were in the Amazon rainforests.

I was captivated.

An hour later we arrived in Athens, the Parthenon stood in the hills of the city. It was amazing. I wanted so badly to just leave my things and go to see it right away, but I stopped myself.

We took our luggage and said goodbye to the boys. I must say I was heartbroken I didn't want to leave Percy but apparently the fates had another role for us.

We took a cab to our hotel I must say that for the first time in my life I have been In a 5 star hotel. But what took my breath away was the structure it was designed to be like a greek temple. Just one word.

Amazing….

I wanted to stare a little more but as always Thalia had to spoil all the fun. She dragged me inside the room and I took a quick shower so as to get down more quickly.

I told her I was going to eat something and she said she would come down in a brief.

I went to the dining room inside of the hotel and went straight to the buffe. I was that hungry.

I put food in my plate and looked for somewhere to sit but while I was doing that someone bumped into me and threw all his and mine food in the top of my blouse.

I was about to start swearing when I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Annabeth….."


	7. ch7-Nico POV

A flight to remember

Nico POV

It was time to say goodbye, though I didn't want to leave her. I had just found her, someone who understands me, who can get what I feel.

After the incident with the monster, she revealed to me that she was a demigod too. I can't remember being that happy ever in my life, but when she told me her Olympian parent everything shuttered inside me.

Why did she have to be my cousin?

I know that all Olympians are related among them and it would be wrong to date your close relative, but since the gods don't have DNA it's all right, not though date someone that has the same parent as you, that's just gross.

But in our case, it would be difficult to date because our parents are always fighting, threatening each other because they have nothing else to and that would affect the both of us.

But how could be alive, what about the pact?

I always knew that Percy was the only child, other than me of course, that was of the big three. Was she born before the pact like me or after?

There were so many questions that I wanted to be answered, I started to get a headache.

Should I mention that Percy was a demigod too, maybe if I did we might get closer, but what if it was a trap from Zeus himself just to destroy us.

No Nico don't think like that, Thalia is nice and beautiful and she gets me.

"Em Nico you haven't spoken for a couple of minutes are you alright?"

"Uhh I must say that wow""ok just don't freak out I know a child of the big three is really rare case but it is a weird case, so who is you're godly parent?"

I wanted to faint right there. Should I tell her, maybe she was sent by Zeus, maybe not. Arghhh

"Well um…my case is like you""how like mine""Um myfatherisHadesthegodofthede adandruleroftheUnderwold""Um Nico can you say it a little slower I didn't quite get that"

"My father is Hades, the god of the dead and ruler of the Underwold"

When I said those words she was just staring at me, it was like she thought I was a ghost or like. After a few seconds she came back to her senses just asked about how on earth could there be another child of the big three and I told her my story and she told me hers.

I must say hers was a little sadder than mine but through these we discovered that we had much more in common than before.

I even told her about Percy being hers and mine cousin. At that she just screamed but she seemed a little happy. She had a real family now, other than Annabeth.

She even gave us nicknames, based on our godly parents. That happy she was.

Mine was Death Breath, which I must say made me pretty angry, but the one he gave Percy made pee my pants from the laughter. How would she come up with it, it suits him just perfect.

Kelp Head.

I think the whole airplane heard my laughter, the flight attendant even told to quiet down.

After that we went back to our seats, apparently she told Annabeth about everything that happened because she was looking back and forth. But she wasn't looking completely at me, if you know what I mean.

I told Percy about Thalia and the only thing that stupid moron did was grin and tell me that I fell for my cousin, he didn't even understand the seriousness of this situation. Such an idiot, his nickname just suits him.

A couple of hours later we arrived to Greece.

We went to get our luggage, but I didn't want to because that we mean that I had to say goodbye to Thalia and I just didn't want to leave her.

Well, I was going for my goodbye when all of a sudden she hugged me, I felt all the molecules of my body would combusted. It was so sweet for her to do that, I didn't want to let go.

Eventually, after a long time I must say she let go. She seemed a little disappointed by that which I took for good. Then she unexpectantly pulled Percy in a hug and said something to him I didn't hear.

I have to say I was a little jealous. They pulled apart and he had this grin in his face I knew he was planning something. Arghh I hate him.

Anyways, we said our final goodbyes and promised to catch up with us, we went to look for a cab and we actually had to find a hotel, because the idiot for friend forgot to book one.

We found this amazing five star hotel. Actually it was strange that Percy knew about it because he just said the name and the driver took us immediately.

We booked a room and went inside to freshen up and just relax, but I just couldn't get Thalia of my mind. I missed her already.

Percy took a bath first and immediately went downstairs to grab something to eat and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I went to take a bath and just clear my mind, but thoughts didn't leave them. What was gonna happen between Thalia and him, what if she didn't feel the same, what if… anything.

It was all so confusing.

I finished my bath and just I was getting out of the bathroom loud music started playing from the next room.

For everyone else in the same floor it must have been pretty disturbing but to me it was like violins and stuff were playing.

Green Day, my favorite band, played through the speakers and actually my favorite song from them and the most depressing for me.

It reminded me of Thalia.

I stayed for a while and listened to the various other artists that played, which were my favorite too. But all good things must come to an end.

My tummy growled which meant that I was hungry (wow I'm pretty smart) and decided to go down and have a proper meal for a adolescent boy like I was.

While I was locking the door the music stopped, thank god I wouldn't regret going for lunch. I waited to see who was the one to put the music and tell him next time to put louder.

My luck was perfect because right then the door opened and revealed the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She noticed me and just froze, but gave me a smile.I returned the smile and knew exactly what to say

"Thalia….."


	8. ch8-Thalia POV

A flight to remember

Disclaimer: shoot i was a little late rick owns the awesome Percy J.

Thalia POV

"Nico…"

I knew that they were gonna come here after all I was the master mind behind. Mwahahaha…..

You're wondering what I did. Well when Percy came to hug me it kind of slipped where Annabeth and were gonna stay and I knew that the guys didn't have booked anywhere so voile…..

"Uh hey you're here…." "Duh stupid where did you think I was in Alaska?""No I was just surprised""well you become stupid when you are surprised""right…so where is kelp head?""he went down for lunch, by the way nice playlist""thank you, now let's get down I'm hungry"

We found our way easily down stairs and spotted Annabeth and Percy pretty easily. They were laughing their asses off, when we went to sit by them. Percy being a kelp head even had to spill his drink in his clothes when he saw me.

I was wondering why he was laughing, maybe he just wanted a nice piss off ass. Even my best friend was laughing at me. What for Zeus sake was going on.

"what the heck is going on, why are you laughing?" and that only brought more laughter.

Ok right now I was getting more and more pissed than before. They were so gonna get it when they weren't expecting it. Oh sweet revenge.

"i…haha….gonna… tell you…..later….haha" "ok Annie I'm waiting"

And right then I was going to start my plan.

"So guys do you want Nico and I to leave you alone? It seems like you're in like a date" by only that statement they turned red like a tomato.

I have to say it really fun to see them like that.

"W-What a-are you talking about, we were just talking that's all Thals" Oh poor Annie trying to play it cool won't make me fall that easily, you should know.

But I noticed that when Annabeth said that Percy was a little disappointed, I almost felt a little pity for my cousin. Oh my god I just called him my cousin, I must be getting a little sentimental.

I wonder if they know already about them being the children of the two rival gods. Oh this should need a check up because it was going on the list. Maybe I should start to mess a little with that.

After a lot of ''friendly" arguing and a lot of teasing we decided to eat (not that I wasn't going to eat because I was starving to death). We had a good time together I have to say. It was like we knew each other for years and met for sort of like a reunion.

Percy and I were pretty much very alike to everything, not entirely, like we didn't have the same taste in music or clothes. Duh he is a boy.

But other than he was a male me and that just scared to death.

It was obvious that we were related even Annabeth was a little shocked about the thing that we were so much alike, I saw those little gears in her head turning so fast I thought she was going to get a stroke.

It was so funny watching the two of them trying to get a glimpse of each other when they thought that Nico and I didn't watch them. It was gonna be so funny when found out about each other.

Well dinner passed pretty fast it was fun talking to Nico even though Annabeth kept sending me knowing looks.

Yes I will admit it to you but don't tell Annabeth anything.

I like him…

I know that it's not even a long time that I met him but I feel strange around him, we even have the same taste in music and everything for a matter of fact.

He is even a demigod and none other from the big three. Brain check ask him about his powers. They must be freaky and scary (yeah even I am a little (a lot) scared, it's human after all), since his father is the lord of the dead. Another brain check tell him not to show you them.

Anyways, we ended our lunch and decided to get some sleep in order to take a tour later in the city.

We headed for the elevator and Percy and Annabeth just couldn't take their eyes of each other so as smart and beautiful as I am I had to intervene for their sake of course.

But before I did Nico took the words out of my mouth and said "get a room you guys, there are others here"

In that same moment I laughed my ass off from the comment and the red faces both of them had, I know I might seem a little corny but Nico might be my soul mate.

Who knew Thalia Grace could be that sentimental. Even I am surprised by my self.

End of the break. After that we went to our room after say bye to the guys, I didn't really want to relax but they are such babies, so I decided to take a walk.

I plugged my headphones in my phone and turned up the music so loud that anyone who walked near me was looking me disapprovingly, like I cared.

My walk started from the reception where I noticed someone just checking up. He had blonde hair which resembled him so much I was immediately infuriated and left before I started swearing him with no actual reason.

Then I headed to the garden at the hotel, even though I'm not that girly girl I must say it was pretty beautiful. It had some of the most weird and strange flowers and I have ever seen.

I noticed someone else there, a lady with a puppy in her arms, it was adorable (where has Thalia Grace gone oh my god I' becoming soft).

I walked passed them but the dog started barking loudly to me, I was a little scared. But the lady who held it tried to calm it. I was thankful at her.

The lady said "come on sonny don't be like that to our little friend here, calm down there are other here that you can eat, don't so impatient"

Then it came to me and I was fully battle ready I still didn't know which monster it was but I was going to find out pretty soon.

Then the puppy transformed into this huge beast with a forked tongue and like a reptile but not completely. Why on earth right now when I was relaxing the chimera had to show up and apparently her mother had to join in her walk. Why?

I pulled out my celestial bronze sword but I had to take extra reprecautions so I took my favorite shield out Aegis, which is exact replica of the one Athena gave as a gift to my father, with the head of Medusa in the front. Yeah like father like daughter to the exact time.

Well, we fought for a couple of minutes and I had the upper hand but then I tripped in a tree root and fell on the floor and was like half way of being dog food, but the chimera just like that stopped and started disintegrating.

A knife that some kind looked familiar fell to floor and a figure appeared from behind me, a figure I would never forget in my life.

"Thalia are you ok?"

Oh shit…

**A/N hey guys i hope you enjoy the story so far, i'll try my best to keep going. So i wanted to give a little present because you are the best so i want you to tell me what POV you want next...so that's all enjoy the chapter and just review...:)**


	9. ch9-Percy POV

A flight to remember

Disclaimer: i don't own PJ or anything in a matter of fact :(

Percy POV

The fates today must be in my favor.

First of all, despite the fact that I'm a complete moron, forgetting to book a hotel to stay, during our stay in Greece actually turned quite good for me at last, but I must say that it was all because of Thalia.

What a luck that she kind of has a crush with Nico (don't tell them I said anything or else I would be dead) or else we would be wandering all over Athens in order to find a hotel to stay.

But I think that there was another motive under that move because when she saw the face on my face when she gave me the name of the hotel she winked at me.

What are the odds of her knowing about my crush for Annabeth…

With my luck she definitely knows, after all I'm not that hard to read.

I know I'm rambling so I'll just get back to the second thing that made my day.

I think you can guess what it was yes, I saw her in the hotel. But despite my luck (remark the irony in that) we bumped again into each other, but this time (although she was as mad as the first time) it was like time stopped and she and me were the only people that existed in the hotel, not in the world.

We stared at each others eyes for a couple of minutes not realizing what was happening or the stares that other people were giving us, it was only us.

Unfortunately, our moment was interrupted and the only thing that was after that magic moment was pure awkwardness.

Thank god there was not all her food in her clothes or I would have gone and died, I know it's not a true reason to go and die but you know it's really important to me to try to impress her in any way that I can, which are not too many, so at least Percy try not a fool of yourself.

Oh god I'm rambling and she is staring at me, apparently you have made yourself look stupid again eh buddy. Try to make it up.

And of course you made it worse, you slipped over the food and you took her with you, stupid.

"Eh Percy do you think you can get off of me?" " eh yeah I am so sorry, I slipped in the food that was actually my fault again I don't when I'm around you I don't seem to get off of trouble" "then maybe you shouldn't stay too close to me if I bring you that bad luck to you"

And right now I just want to die for sure why do you have to open your mouth and speak, you're such an idiot right in front of you there is this wonderful girl that you can't seem to get off of your mind and what are you doing to make her yours, you just insult her, great just great Percy.

"so you want me to stay away from you, eh Percy?" "eh?" you just said great to what I asked you so I guess this is goodbye I guess" _what _"wait Annabeth no I didn't mean it I was just thinking something of course I don't think that you are bad luck or something you are an amazing person and I want to be with you, I mean not BE with you but be close to you, you know you can stop me from rambling whenever you want you know I want hold a grudge against you.."

"nah I like seeing getting embarrassed and besides I think it's kind of cute"

At that exact moment I wanted to faint, she called me cute, I don't think I have ever been more happy than I am today at that moment and you could see it with smile I had on my face.

She smiled to me and we decided to have lunch together, so as to kill our loneliness.

I don't think I have been more happy in my life than I have been today. She is so smart and beautiful and I just want to grab her face and kiss her with all my breath, with everything I have.

We talked for a while then Nico and Thalia joined us, something has happened between those two because they have both this smug face and can't stop looking at each other. I may have to interrogate my wonderful cousin afterwards. I know they say that girls gossip a lot but I have to say that boys are the worst in my opinion and I'm a boy.

We decided to go for a small nap so we said our goodbyes and went up to our rooms, which by a very strange but wonderful reason was next to mine and Nico's.

Thalia and Nico didn't seem so shocked by that fact maybe they already knew but Annabeth had this incredible look on her face like she didn't believe it.

Anyways, we said our byes and went to our respective rooms and there was my chance of playing little Sherlock Holmes with my younger cousin, but I was too tired to even go to my bed so I took over Nico's. I don't think he would mind.

As I was drifting to sleep I heard Nico saying that he was going for a walk and something else that I couldn't quite comprehend in my state so I just shook it off.

After a while a felt a light push in the mattress and something warm beside me that I just couldn't feel but hug like there was no tomorrow and just like that I fell to the dreamless land of Morpheus.

I woke up a couple of hours later with something very soft in my head that a couple of seconds later understood that it was hair and not other than blonde curly hair.

What was Annabeth doing here, not that I am complaining I was just curious, but I must say it was the best birthday present I have ever had and it wasn't even my birthday. She was so warm beside me and radiated such a peaceful and calming aura that I wanted so badly to just go back to sleep but I resisted because I just wanted to stare at her face forever.

I had the urge to kiss her right there but I resisted because I know that it wouldn't be right, my mother raised me with perfect manners, I couldn't disappoint her like that. Oh crap I forgot to call mom she must be freaking right now, but I can't just wake Annabeth up she looks so peaceful.

Mental note call mom as soon as possible you don't want her to get a heart attack right…

After a couple of minutes Annabeth stirred in her sleep and woke up looking straight in my eyes, it the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Wow Aphrodite must be messing with mind I have never been so sentimental ever before. _"you think so honey"_ oh crap…

Anyway, I was still looking straight in her eyes and then we somehow started leaning towards each other, I think it was the most wonderful moment in my life.

As our we were about an inch from each other, a heard a squeal in my mind wondering who that might be, but that only gave more courage for what was about to happen.

Our lips brushed and then I heard the worst word that there is in the planet. And I have to say I was pretty surprised by whom they escaped from.

"Perseus…."

* * *

**A/N sorry guys for the late update i promise to update sooner next time...i hope you enjoyed it...:)**


	10. ch10-Annabeth POV

A flight to remember

Disclaimer: i don't own PJ but i own myself :p

Annabeth POV

"Perseus…."

And that's where everything went from perfect to the worst possible thing.

But first let's rewind it a little because I guess you are a little confused to what it's been happening.

It all started when we bumped into each other. I have to say I have never been more happy in my life that I have bumped to someone and more or less that I bumped into that certain person, but I was so happy for that matter of fact.

I know it contradicts what happened in the airport but that was another case I didn't know him back then. Yeah I know I am kind of bipolar, don't mind me.

After the awkward part that encased our situation we started to have a really good time together, Nico and Thalia joined us but I was wondering how they got together, not together together, oh you know what I mean. Definitely interrogation afterwards. Mwahahahaha….

Well as I was saying we were having a good time but we were a bit tired from the flight so we decided to go take a nap and talk afterwards, besides we decided to stick together during our vacation, despite my protests not that I didn't want to be together with Percy but I didn't want to show it out in the open like that.

We went to our rooms which by the way were right next to each other, shocking I know it was like the fates were giving us a open wide message about something, but I still couldn't understand what it was.

We bid our byes and went to our rooms, but I just couldn't sleep, I tried reading a book, I know you're thinking why did I brought a book during my vacation but there is one thing you should know about children of Athena .

We love to read everything. Even the booklet that as the rules in any game that you can think of. Yeah you can say that we are a little weird but what can I say it's in the genes.

Anyway I started rambling again, back to the story, I tried reading but I got a little bored, don't even think about telling it out aloud, I don't want my mother to come down and kill me, besides I am one of her favorite children and I don't want to fail her ever, you know it's a great honor to be favored by Athena, like Odesseus for example was in the in the ancient times.

Yeah the subject is changing again, sorry it just comes out naturally and you just don't want to know about it, so I am gonna shut up and continue my story.

I tried counting hydras in my sleep, I know weird but that's the only way I can sleep in the night, what can I say I am not normal as you should already have figured it out.

Anyway, losing the point again, Thalia decided to take a walk so I didn't have anyone to talk, so I decided to take a walk myself so I put my clothes and hit the road, but as soon as I stepped outside the door I saw Nico and decided to have a small talk with him, but I saw that he was in some kind of hurry maybe I was right about my statement earlier between him and Thalia. Maybe they were together already.

Ahhhhh….. so many questions unanswered it's killing, just don't ask.

So I thought maybe Percy was awake and we could spend some time together, you know just to hang out not that it mattered to me, you know just to have fun and just look into his wonderful, mesmerizing, beautiful eyes that he has and the body that could compete easily to a greek god and win, not that I have seen it I am just imagining, guessing mostly not that I have dreamed about his body. Yeah you know what I mean.

Oh shut up…

I am rambling again, don't mind me. Let's continue, as I was saying Nico went for a little walk and I decided to go to their room and talk with Percy, but there was a thing that was going against my plan. You are wondering what it was. Well Percy was asleep and I was alone in his room. I have never felt more uncomfortable in my life before.

I was contemplating with myself whether to wake him or not, you know just to not be that uncomfortable when he woke up later, but I seriously didn't want to wake him up, he was so peaceful the way he was sleeping it actually lulled me to sleep as well.

He looked like those little kids sleeping with their finger in their mouths, not that he had it in his mouth, although he had some drool coming in his mouth which made him even more adorable than before. You know what I mean, I am not a stalker.

I watched him sleeping and I was actually getting a little sleepy myself watching him, I decided to go take a nap in my room so I decided to do something bold before I left I wanted to kiss him, not I am not a pervert either I didn't mean it that way just a kiss in the forehead, as a meaning of something friendly you know and just to feel him.

As I was going to kiss him, he shifted his body and he was facing me so thank the gods it was easier but who would have thought that someone can have so good reflexes in his sleep.

He grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let it down, not that I mind it but I had to go. After a few more tries and him still not letting go I decided to sit in his bed because had gotten a little tired during this procedure, so I just sat there but it wasn't very comfortable so I decided to lie down.

I hope when he woke up he wouldn't misunderstand what was happening not that I cared, actually I cared a lot but don't tell him that I said that.

Eventually I got really comfortable and then he did something that would definitely be misunderstood when he woke up. He took his hand away from my wrist and put his hands around my waist.

I was just so shocked, my brain just froze, not that It can literally and I was just kept starring at him. I don't know how but I felt more relaxed than I have ever felt in my life and in a couple of seconds I was sleeping like a baby.

After several hours I woke up and he was already awake and he was staring at me with his beautiful sea-green orbs that kept captivating me more and more every time I looked at them.

What happened next, was what I never thought would happen either in my sleep. We both started leaning to each other, the moment that I was waiting for so long was finally here, I know that I am not one of those Aphrodite girls that scream around about and love and other stuff but he seemed to bring all those things out to me.

I don't know what's happening to me. _"oh come on dove you know what's happening don't deny it" _ and now I know that I am must be going crazy, but I had an idea who might that be.

Our lips were just brushing and we were so close to kissing and then is when things turned upside down.

Why did they have to appear right then and there, why later I know I sound like a little girl but I don't care right now.

So back to the present, we were looking each other when the male talked and my heart just shuttered to pieces.

"Perseus…."

"Hello father, Lady Athena "

And then I understood fully why at first we didn't seem to get along, why I was attracted to him like I have never before. All the pieces were put together.

Percy was a demigod and none other demigod but a child to my mother's most hateful person in the world, a child of Poseidon.

Why my life had to be cruel…..

* * *

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to all those people who encourage me to write more, but it is mostly dedicated to SummerSpirit18 for her wonderfull reviews and stuff...thank you i hope you enjoyed it...see you later aligators...:)**


	11. Ch11-Nico POV

A flight to remember

Disclaimer: i don't own PJ or anything in the matter of fact

Nico POV

That lucky bastard, he always gets the girls why can't I for once get it.

You are wondering what I am talking about. Well my best friend-slash-cousin is right now in our room with Annabeth, not that I like her, you know what I mean.

Besides I only have eyes for one girl who by the way must also be liking Percy than me, cue sigh….

I am not that handsome, I am average and I only wear black which always seems to scare the living hell out of them, note the sarcasm in this sentence, my dad is kinda the king of hell.

Why can't I for once be happy? Why?

I mean I might be the prince of the Underworld, but deep down I am a very sweet person, I know how it is to be different from the others but I have never back down from anything.

Pfffffffffff….. I need to clear my mind.

Annabeth was in my room, so that must mean that Thalia was alone maybe I should go talk to her, you know get to know her better, maybe find out if she likes anyone, so that I could hunt him down and kick his ass. Thalia was mine and only mine.

For your information I might be sweet sometimes but if anyone hurts the people I love, I can be as ruthless as my dad(when he is not making pottery) and I suppose you all know about my dad, right?

Anyways, after a long debate (30 minutes) on whether to go or not to Thalia's room, I decided to go.

You know what I got after knocking, complete and utmost silence, why was I never lucky right now I had gathered the courage to speaking about my feelings, yeah I know about time(not that we know each other for a long time), but this has to happen I only hope that she was sleeping and not ignoring me.

Wow I just now realized had a pretty low self esteem, what I am a crying out loud baby who can't take care of itself. Of course not that is Percy, he is always pouting and go to his mother when someone teases him, for crying out loud he is 20.

Don't you dare tell him anything I said he will pulverize me in an instant. Plus he is pretty scary ok. Promise on the river Styx right now.

Back now to my wonderful life, note the sarcasm.

Since Thalia was probably not in her room or sleeping I decided to go for a walk and explore the hotel, well actually I was hoping that it there would an open snack bar or something because I was seriously hungry. I don't even know where all the food, which is a lot, goes.

I took the elevator and went downstairs and immediately started exploring, for something to eat of course. I started near the entrance and went deeper in the hotel and I have to say that it a pretty cool hotel to stay and it would be best if I could find that dam snack bar and eat that dam food.

After a lot of searching, not actually I just asked someone and he pointed out to me where it was, I ate. Yuppy.

And that was the best thing that happened to me at that moment, because the thing that happened to me next, was just too much for me.

Well, I guess you want to know what happened so here it goes.

I ate so much that I felt like my stomach was going to explode so I decided to take a walk you know to digest the food and because I was actually pretty bored.

I don't know how it happened but I found myself in the gardens and I have to say although I am not a interior designer or something either my beautiful and most loving stepmother, I had to say that it was pretty dam good.

So I sat under a tree and tried to get some sleep, I am still a teenager so I need my beauty sleep.

It was fine the first few minutes everything was peaceful and I was already drifting into sleep, but then all Hades broke loose.

There was this big thing I don't know what it was it kinda looked like a dog. I couldn't care less but it was huge and I don't think that it took steroids or something so that means only one thing.

Monster

I drew my sword to kill it, but then I realized that it was attacking someone and I tried to see who it was and when I saw that's when I saw red spots in my vision from anger.

No one and I mean no one tries to hurt the girl that I love.

I immediately got into fight mode and tried to sneak from behind, but it somehow saw me and threw me on a nearby wall and I was in some kind of trance so I couldn't as much as I wanted to help Thalia.

Everything happened so fast, Thalia tripped in some kind of tree root and fell down and she would get killed if no miracle happened.

And the miracle happened a blonde guy, appeared from behind, obviously a half-blood, and stabbed the monster in the back, thank the gods.

As the monster dissolved into dust I saw Thalia checking out the guy out but what seemed strange to me was that she was looking him with such hatred that if looks could kill he would have died a thousand times.

They started talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying because I was kinda far from there, but that was good because they couldn't see that I was watching them too and by watching I mean spying.

They seemed too engrossed in their talk because Thalia was practically swearing and screaming to him, he was just serious and I kinda felt sorry for him because Thalia was pretty scary when she is like that, so I decided to come out.

And that's when it happened, I was close to them and I was going to speak to them but then the guy got really close to Thalia and kissed her.

She seemed in shock but she didn't pull back and that very moment I was heartbroken, the girl I loved was kissing another man.

I was in some kind of trance because I hadn't moved a bit I was just watching them, Thalia must have realized what was happening because she opened her eyes and when she saw me her eyes went wide and that just pulled me out of my trance and I just run away from there.

I heard her screaming my name but I just didn't want to see her so I just run and realized that I was crying, but they were angry tears.

How could she do that it's not like we were dating or something but she seemed to like me, like I liked her back, but it was all a lie not it wasn't even a lie it was just nothing.

That very moment, when I saw my tears I made a promise to myself to never love someone again in my life, ever because all it would was hurt me.

* * *

**A/N i am sorry for the late update guys i hope you enjoy this chapter, so doodles...:)**


End file.
